Teenage Dream
by EriChristine
Summary: Simple AU one-shot; just something sweet.


One look; that's all.

One locked gaze made all background noise evaporate. She couldn't stop staring; he gripped himself enough to smile at her.

Everything came back in a flash and she began to walk toward him; he met her in the center of a throng of drunken idiots. She returned the smile still stuck on his face.

Her outfit intrigued him; long, black, spaghetti strapped dress, burgundy shirt underneath, patterned cardigan, and beat up boots.

He spoke first. "Hey. You look a little out of place here."

She laughed. "Yeah, and you just fit right in?"

He wore a black and green striped sweater, torn up faded jeans, and ratty black converse.

Neither of them were dressed like the rest of the teens at the bonfire.

He let out a chuckle. "You're right. Want something to drink?"

"No, I came here just to watch everyone else party hard."

He liked her and motioned for her to follow him to the row of coolers.

After rooting through a few, she settled on a bottle of something fruity; disappointed there was no hard liquor.

"So, do I get to know your name or?"

She took a swig of her drink before answering. "Violet."

"Tate."

"Cool."

He dug the toe of his right converse into the sand. "Wanna take a walk?"

"Sure."

They wandered away from the bonfire and loud music toward the ocean.

"You're new here right? I mean, I've never seen you before. I'd remember if I had."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"Your eyes. They remind me of honey. I like honey."

"Ah. Well, yeah. I'm new; Just moved here from Boston. Today was my first day at Westfield."

"Really? How'd you end up here on your first Friday night in L.A.?"

"Some kid handed me a flyer. I decided to show up and have a few drinks."

"No friends yet, huh?"

"I'm a 'fly solo' kind of girl."

"So I can't offer my friendship?"

She laughed. "You can. But, will I accept is the question."

They stood at the edge of the vast darkness.

"Will you, Violet?"

She gave him a look. "Prove yourself."

Hours later, he offered to walk her home. She let him. That's when they discovered their houses were across from each other.

"Are you doing anything tomorrow?"

They were in the middle of the quiet street.

"I dunno," she shrugged.

"Can I text you?"

She shrugged again and wordlessly handed him her unlocked phone. He sent a text to himself, then handed it back.

"Goodnight, Tate."

"Goodnight, Violet."

* * *

"Mom, I'm going out with Tate! I'll be home later!"

She ran out the door and across the street. He was waiting by his car in the driveway.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah. Where are you taking me?"

"Anywhere you want. It's your birthday."

5 months of friendship and they knew almost everything about each other. He knew where she wanted to go before she gave her answer, but it wasn't his place; they were still just friends no matter how badly he wanted something more.

"Take me downtown. I wanna go to the consignment shop and a few thrift stores."

"You got it."

Tate took off and they spent the entire day doing whatever she wanted. He took piles of books or clothes from her and paid; she protested until she realized it wasn't getting her anywhere.

Violet noticed how he acted; she was so afraid that she was reading into it too much that she refused to do anything. She felt drawn to him so quickly and it scared her. He was so thoughtful, caring, and genuine.

They drove home singing along with the radio together, something they always did, and when he turned the car off a heavy cloud of silence came down on them.

She stared at him, silently begging him to kiss her. He looked right back, trying to work up his nerve.

"Oh. I got you something!"

"Aw, c'mon, Tate, not another gift. You already spent enough money on me tonight."

He produced a velvety box from his pocket. Warily, she took it and pulled back the lid. A stunning antique necklace was inside.

The dark metal work was intricate and the deep purple stone in the center sparkled brilliantly in the stream of moonlight coming through the window. Her breath caught.

"Well? I saw it in one of the antique shops today. I'm surprised you didn't."

"I-I did. I just didn't want to get disappointed by the price so I didn't bother looking at the tag..."

"It wasn't too bad. I got it when you were looking at books."

"Put it on me."

And he did as she asked.

* * *

He felt a tap on his right shoulder. She was beaming up at him; only she could make those ugly green gowns with the gold trim look good.

She was wearing the necklace he'd gotten her the previous year for her birthday, not caring that it didn't match.

Her cap was slightly off center and her usually pin straight hair was curled slightly on the ends.

He adjusted it for her.

"Are you ready?"

"Of course. I can't wait to grab my diploma and blow this shithole."

"Me too. Do you have plans for after the ceremony?"

She grinned. "Yeah, but I can ditch them."

"Good. I wanna take you somewhere."

She kept sneaking glances back at him. When her name was called, she took her diploma and flipped off the audience.

He took his and graciously accepted the track metal placed around his neck.

In the crowd, he grabbed her arm. They went to his car and took off; she threw her cap out the window.

The beach was deserted; she recognized it as the place they first met.

"Ah, the memories," she laughed.

Their gowns had been disposed of; she was wearing a black dress, knee length and trimmed in lace, and her shoes were kicked off in the car. He had on black slacks and green dress shirt.

She ran to the water's edge, letting the tide touch her toes as she dug them into the cool wet sand. The sun was setting; sky blotches of pink, orange, and yellow.

When she looked back, his eyes were on the ground; hands stuffed into his pockets.

"Tate?"

He met her worried face.

"Vi, I need to ask you something..."

She got closer. "What?"

"We've been friends for so long, and to be honest, you've been the only light in my life since I met you-"

"Do you love me?"

"W-what?"

She was in his personal space. "Do you love me, Tate?"

"Y-yes," he croaked.

"Good."

She turned away to go back to the water when he called out to her.

"Vi!"

He was in the sand, down on one knee.

"What are you doing?"

She squinted and that's when she saw the tiny box in his palm.

"Violet, marry me? It doesn't have to be tomorrow, or even two years from now. Just, please, promise to be mine?"

She stepped cautiously back to him; her movements timid like a frighten child.

"Vi?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes."

He took her left hand and slid the ring on her finger. It matched almost exactly to her necklace.

"Oh, Tate."

"I know you don't like normal things; had it custom made. It's an amethyst like the one in your necklace."

She cradled his face in her hands and finally got to give him a real kiss. Clearly, the period of forehead and cheek kisses had ended.

His hands rested on her waist; the tiny no longer needed ring box was lost in the sand.

She pulled back from him gently.

"Tate, I love you."

"And I love you, Violet."

She kissed him again; harder and more passionate. He accepted her kiss greedily, desperately trying to get her closer to him.

They fell; her weight was bliss atop him. Her hands got lost in his hair and she ground into him. A groan escaped him and she swallowed it.

"Take me, Tate," she whispered into his neck, "I've waited so long to feel you."

She moved a little so he could open his fly and release his painfully hard cock.

"Jeez," she huffed.

"What, Vi?" His worried expression told her she thought it wasn't enough.

"It's just, you're huge and I'm a virgin..."

"It'll be okay. I promise. I won't hurt you."

He guided her hand to touch him. He sucked in a breath when she began to stroke him. That's when he reached under her and moved her lacy feeling panties to the side.

She was so wet, his finger slid in so easily and she gasped at the intrusion. After a few quick pumps, he pulled it out and licked her juices off. She moaned a little.

"Get right above it," he instructed.

She moved and positioned herself. He adjusted her underwear and gently pulled her down onto him; his eyes never left her face. It was twisted a little in pain.

"Lay down on my chest, Vi."

She leaned down onto him, her head in the crook of his neck.

He waited for her; she finally gave him the okay and moved in and out of her gently.

Mouth by his ear, she mewled for him; sighing and moaning so he knew she was enjoying it. He held her; kissed her when she looked up and him and moved his head back in ecstasy as she whispered how good it felt.

Without warning, he began to slam into her and pull out gently. She was screaming his name and that was that last straw for them both.

He choked out her name one final time; she hummed when he emptied himself inside her.

They laid there out in the open, not caring if anyone saw them. She tilted her head to meet his gaze. Everything was gone; it was only them.

One look; that's all.


End file.
